1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus which comprises a displaying panel and a support member for supporting the displaying panel, wherein the displaying panel and the support member are adhered by an adhesive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating the schematic constitution of the conventional displaying apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-288028: corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,804).
The conventional displaying apparatus illustrated in FIG. 4 includes a displaying panel 1040, and a support member 1042 for supporting the displaying panel 1040. Here, the displaying panel 1040 is manufactured by a transparent glass, acrylic or the like so as to display images. Further, the support member 1042, which is used to compensate the intensity of the displaying panel 1040, has the plate constitution made of, e.g., an aluminum alloy. The displaying panel 1040 and the support member 1042 are adhered to each other by two adhesive members 1041.
These adhesive members 1041 are arranged approximately in parallel on the region extending along the two long edges of the displaying panel 1040, and any adhesive member is not provided on a region 1042a between the two adhesive members 1041.
However, as disclosed in the patent document 1, in the condition that the region close to the outer edge of the displaying panel 1040 is restricted by the adhesive member, there is a possibility that a large stress is generated on the displaying panel 1040 due to a difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the displaying panel 1040 and the coefficient of thermal expansion of the support member 1042.
Subsequently, an aspect that the stress is generated on the displaying panel due to the difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the displaying panel and the coefficient of thermal expansion of the support member will be described with reference to FIG. 5.
Since the coefficient of thermal expansion of the support member 1042 which consists of the aluminum alloy or the like is larger than the coefficient of thermal expansion of the displaying panel 1040 which has been manufactured by the glass, the acrylic or the like. For this reason, if an environmental temperature is high (in the vicinity of 70° C.) within the range of −20° C. to 70° C., which is the environmental temperature at which the displaying apparatus is actually used, the support member 1042 highly expands as compared with the displaying panel 1040. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 5A, since a tensile stress is generated on the surface of the displaying panel 1040 to which the support member 1042 has been adhered, the displaying panel 1040 is bent to become convex downward as shown in illustration. On the other hand, if the environmental temperature is low (in the vicinity of −20° C.), the support member 1042 highly contracts as compared with the displaying panel 1040. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 5B, since a compression stress is generated on the surface of the displaying panel 1040 to which the support member 1042 has been adhered, the displaying panel 1040 is bent to become convex upward as shown in illustration.
In this connection, since the intensity of the material such as the glass, the acrylic or the like constituting the displaying panel 1040 is not so high, it is not preferable that the displaying panel 1040 is bent due to the stress generated as above.